


Tales Of Seven Drunk Dudes In A Tour Bus

by gwhiz138



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M, Wapred Tour, Warped Tour 2005
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история включает в себя крем для чистки обуви, ананас и, возможно, больше обнажёнки, чем следовало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales Of Seven Drunk Dudes In A Tour Bus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frenchpirate (Whiskey_n_speed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_n_speed/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tales Of Seven Drunk Dudes In A Tour Bus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589894) by [frenchpirate (Whiskey_n_speed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_n_speed/pseuds/frenchpirate). 



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3399909.

— Ты совсем несмешной, Майкиуэй, — прокричал Фрэнк, когда небольшая группа людей, спотыкаясь, ввалилась в автобус.  
— Заткнись, — непринуждённо пробормотал Майки с дивана, который стоял в зоне отдыха, где он проживал в течение последнего часа или около того.  
— Вечеринка пришла к тебе, так как ты, по-видимому, не собирался приходить на вечеринку сам, — объяснил Фрэнк, устраиваясь на ногах Майки, отчего тот скривился.  
— Там было слишком много людей, — возразил он, когда Пит, Патрик, Боб, Джефа и Бёрт последовали за Фрэнком и развалились на энном количестве стульев и усилителей, которые попались им на глаза внутри автобуса.  
— Именно поэтому я привёл друзей. — Фрэнк указал на остальных, передавая Майки бутылку джина, в которой оставалось несколько последних глотков и которую тот мгновенно осушил. Почти все из них, по крайней мере, наполовину были сильно пьяны, и Майки встал на путь, который бы позволил ему достичь уровня нетрезвости, как и у остальных; это в любом случае было бы смешнее для всех тех, кого уже успели втянуть в это. Он уже успел выпить до этого в палатках снаружи, откуда они всё ещё могли слышать крики и музыку, так как вечеринка до сих пор продолжалась, но, валяясь здесь, Майки успел протрезветь.

— И что теперь? — Джефа пожал плечами, выуживая банку пива откуда-то из своей худи, при этом выглядя немного заскучавшим.  
— Твистер голышом, — заявил Бёрт с такой убеждённостью, с какой только он мог сказать это будучи в своём состоянии, после чего на него испуганно взглянул Патрик, а Боб закатил глаза.  
— Раз уж так получилось, что на вас обоих есть одежда, почему бы не оставить всё так, как есть? — предложил Боб с острой полу-усмешкой, а затем получил сердитый взгляд от Бёрта.  
— Что, кто-то зассал?  
— Я не думаю, что произносить подобные вещи нужно именно так, — ухмыльнулся Фрэнк, и пока его внимание было где-то ещё, Майки попытался спихнуть его со своих ног, что закончилось абсолютно безрезультатно, а потому Фрэнк остался сидеть там, где и сидел.

— Тогда «правда или действие», — сказал Пит, и если бы в этой комнате кто-нибудь слушал его достаточно внимательно, то мог бы расслышать звук рассекаемого воздуха; все повернули головы в его сторону – до этого момента Пит тихо сидел рядом с Патриком на двух стульях, которые обычно использовались в качестве стола.  
— Прямо в духе пятого класса, — рассмеялся Фрэнк, и как только Пит успел насупиться, он продолжил: — Я в деле.

Остальная часть комнаты согласилась с ним без особого энтузиазма, ворча что-то и кивая, как и подобает напившимся, и лишь Фрэнк с Питом, казалось, действительно были искренне рады этому предложению. Майки же лениво перебросил руку на спинку дивана и вздохнул себе в рукав.

— Первый, кто струхёт – проигрывает, тот, кто останется последним — побеждает. Ты начинаешь первым, — отважно сообщил Пит Фрэнку, который в ответ лишь поднял одну бровь.  
— Правда.  
— Когда был твой последний трах?  
— Это так по-ванильному. — Фрэнк улыбнулся. — В прошлый вторник.  
— С парнем или с девушкой?  
— С девушкой. Моя очередь. — Он хихикнул. — Майки.  
— Я ненавижу играть в эту игру с тобой, — пробормотал тот куда-то в рукав.  
— Это потому, что я непобедимый чемпион всего Джерси, а ты отстойно играешь. Так что теперь выбирай, — потребовал Фрэнк, и остальная часть затихла, наблюдая. Тишину нарушал лишь звук открывающейся банки пива.  
— Правда, — вздохнул Майки. Он не был достаточно пьян для всего этого. – Могу я взять ещё пива?  
— Если бы тебе надо было переспать со знаменитостью твоего пола, кто бы это был? — спросил Фрэнк, в то время как Боб передал Майки очередную бутылку, которую он открыл с большим трудом, поскольку не мог нормально принять горизонтальное положение из-за Фрэнка.  
— Если я при этом был бы сверху или снизу? — в итоге уточнил он нахмурившись, и Пит, Бёрт и Джефа разразились громкими смешками, Боб простонал, а Патрик неловко сдвинулся на край своего стула.  
— Как будто это имеет значение, — ухмыльнулся Пит.  
— Ты не будешь сверху даже в самых своих смелых мечтах, — добавил Фрэнк. — Снизу.  
— Мы все и так знаем, что это в любом случае будет Моррисси, — пробормотал Боб с другого конца круга, в котором они все сидели.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? – подскочил Майки, поворачивая голову в его сторону.  
— Возможно, ты мастурбируешь на The Smiths. — Фрэнк усмехнулся и ткнул Майки пальцем в грудь.  
— Я делал со Smiths вещи и похуже, — ответил он с хитрой улыбкой на лице, после чего заложил руку себе за голову. — Бёрт, правда или действие?  
— Действие, потому что я не лузер. — Тот рассмеялся.  
— Тогда оближи три татуировки Джефы, — Майки ухмыльнулся, — которые расположены не на его руках.  
— Я думал, мы уже обсудили, что вся одежда остаётся на нас, — тихо возразил Патрик, но его слова оказались заглушены борьбой, в которой Бёрт старался завалить Джефу на пол, задирая его футболку и задевая усилитель ногой.

— Одна! — объявил Бёрт, пока Джефа стонал в смеси отвращения и смеха.  
— Это выходит из-под контроля, — прокомментировал Боб, и Патрик кивнул, соглашаясь и держа Пита за рукав, в то время как остальная часть парней наблюдала за теми двумя на полу.  
— Два! — победоносно воскликнул МакКрэкен, приступая к ремню Джефы. — А вот сейчас начнётся самое весёленькое.  
— Нет, я всё-таки валю отсюда, — отрезал Боб, вставая с усилителя, на котором он сидел всё это время.

С места, где он лежал, Майки заметил, как Патрик что-то шепчет Питу, прежде чем встать и отправиться к двери, за которой только что скрылся Боб.

— Три! — закричал Бёрт, занимая оставленный Патриком стул. — И двое из нас уже выбыли — осталось четверо на выбор. Пит, правда или действие?  
— Правда, — выбрал Пит. — Твои действия будут слишком извращёнными.  
— И ты совершенно прав, тряпка. — Бёрт кивнул головой. — С тебя когда-нибудь слизывали что-нибудь съедобное, и если да, то откуда?  
— К сожалению, нет, — ответил тот, пожимая плечами.  
— Пиздец просто, ну и какая ты рок-звезда после этого? — вопросил Джефа, звуча едва ли не обиженно.  
— Заткнись! И кстати, правда или действие? – Пит поёжился.  
— Действие. Я не такой слабак, как все остальные, кто сидит здесь.  
— О, ну так ты сейчас у меня получишь. Окей, тогда сейчас тебе надо снять всю свою одежду, выбежать на улицу и найти ещё одну бутылку с выпивкой, и лишь после этого ты сможешь получить одежду обратно, — пояснил Пит, улыбаясь.  
— Ну так он и так каждый день делает это, — Бёрт пожал плечами, и Фрэнк захрипел от смеха.

Джефа, в свою очередь, мгновенно встал и начал раздеваться, при этом абсолютно не испытывая чувства какого-либо стыда, несмотря на то что он стоял посреди их круга. Никто из них не был достаточно трезв или застенчив, чтобы отвернуться, на что Джефа никак не отреагировал, а потому развязно направился к двери, пересекая всю зону отдыха.

— Бёрт, давай пока вместо меня, я вернусь около пяти, — прокричал он прежде чем исчезнуть в пустыне, именуемой Warped Tour, посреди ночи.  
— Что ж, Майки, — начал тот, и Майки оставалось только издать покорный звук и допить своё пиво. — Тебе лучше выбрать «действие» в этот раз, потому что выбирать «правду» два раза подряд запрещено. В конце концов, мы не двенадцатилетние девочки.  
— Я ненавижу тебя.  
— Замечательно. Я хочу, чтобы ты нашёл в холодильнике что-то хотя бы удалённо съедобное и слизал это с Пита. Даже если тебе уже двадцать с хвостиком, тебе обязательно нужно попробовать это хотя бы раз.  
— Иди нахуй, Бёрт.  
— Для начала выпей-ка шот, чтобы успокоить нервишки и уничтожить все моральные границы, — снисходительно предложил Фрэнк и передал Майки полную бутылку джина, заменяя ею ту, которую он осушил накануне, а также исключая необходимость использования стакана.  
— Я предъявлю всем вам иск за сексуальные домогательства, — заявил Майки, когда ему наконец-то удалось спихнуть Фрэнка с себя, после чего он отправился к холодильнику в крошечной кухоньке, которая была присоединена к зоне отдыха.  
— Ты не можешь сделать этого, потому уже согласился со всеми условиями игры. — Бёрт рассмеялся.  
— Это Америка, и я могу делать всё, что захочу, — отметил тот. — Окей, ребята, у нас есть яблоки, кетчуп, масло, взбитые сливки и... Крем для чистки обуви? Фрэнк, почему в нашем холодильнике хранится крем для чистки обуви?  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления. — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Спроси лучше своего брата, у него есть сапоги.  
— Да _без разницы_ уже, — добавил Бёрт нетерпеливо. — Просто возьми уже что-нибудь и топай сюда, даже если это будет блядский крем для чистки обуви, раз уж он тебя так возбуждает.  
— Пожалуйста, будь добр не вымазывать меня в нём. — Пит состроил гримасу. — Бери взбитые сливки.

Майки неохотно взял банку взбитых сливок из холодильника и вернулся к дивану, где Фрэнк уже успел подвинуться, чтобы освободить место для Пита, который даже наполовину не выглядел настолько стеснённо в отличие от самого Майки. Но опять же, это Пит, а он сделает всё что угодно, лишь бы заполучить желаемую реакцию у людей, и кроме того, существовало великое множество других людей, с которыми Майки чувствовал бы себя ещё страннее, если бы ему пришлось слизывать что-то с них. Единственное, что его беспокоило, — это Фрэнк и Бёрт, которые собирались следить за всем происходящим.

— Сними свою футболку, — распорядился Майки, и Пит его послушался, а Бёрт выхватил банку из рук Уэя и встал прямо перед ним, в то время как коварная усмешка расползалась по его лицу. Майки уже радовался, что у того не было при себе камеры.   
— И джинсы, — добавил он, когда Пит отбросил футболку на пол.  
— Ни за что, МакКрэкен, — решительно ответил Пит, кивая головой. Фрэнк рассмеялся где-то на заднем плане, и Майки показал ему средний палец.  
— Давай же, рано или поздно ты в любом случае сделал бы это. Вы уже там практически вышли замуж друг за друга, — захихикал он.  
— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — отозвался тот, испытывая смешанные чувства и изо всех сил стараясь не покраснеть. Да, он действительно много времени проводит с Питом, но немного в другом смысле. Фрэнк в любом случае был слишком пьян, чтобы осознавать, что он несёт, тем более, когда он пару раз поймал их в койке Майки держащимися за руки. И не то чтобы это было каким-то большим делом — люди постоянно держат друг друга за руки просто потому, что им так хочется.

— Готовы? — уточнил Бёрт и, даже не позволив кому-либо из них ответить, распылил линию взбитых сливок поперёк всей груди Пита.

Майки нервно сглотнул и уже хотел было начать, как автобусная дверь распахнулась, после чего внутрь ввалился Джефа — по-прежнему голый, широко улыбающийся, держащий ананас и бутылку текилы, а также слегка отдающий дымком.

— Я правда бы хотел принять участие в ваших дальнейших эксцентричных секс-играх, но ребята из TBS и Avenged'ов[1] развели огромный бивачный костёр за палатками, и теперь несколько девчонок там устроили танцы на коленях, плюс они раздают фрукты. Просто сумасшествие какое-то. Думаю, Адам Лаззара[2] задал им всем жару, когда мне пришлось уйти, — объяснил он, помахав бутылкой в их сторону.  
— Чёрт, ну почему ты не мог припереться раньше?! — воскликнул Бёрт, моментально забыв о своей затее, касающейся взбитых сливок, в спешке потянув Фрэнка и Джефу к двери. — Фрэнк, ты отправляешься с нами. Лицезреть на все вещи, которые будут твориться здесь, в одиночестве немного странно.

Им понадобилось не более пяти секунд, после чего все трое исчезли, и наступила тишина: по крайней мере, до того момента, пока Майки не перевёл взгляд на Пита, который всё ещё лежал на диване с толстым слоем сливок на груди, оперевшись на локти и выглядя при этом так же озадаченно, как и сам Майки. Затем он рассмеялся, и Пит последовал его примеру.

— Из всех странных вещей, что мне когда-либо пришлось лицезреть... — Из него вырвался подавленный смешок.  
— Warped – это уже что-то само по себе, — закончил Майки, и Пит резко кивнул головой, соглашаясь. — И что теперь? — спросил он, на что Майки лишь пожал плечами.

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы уловить кайф где-то в своей голове и понять, что его ограничитель, отвечающий за принятие глупых решений, исчез. Он неловко улыбнулся Питу и опустился вниз, касаясь губами той точки на животе Пита, где начиналась линия сливок. Глаза Вентца резко расширились, и при этом у него был настолько ошарашенный вид, что Майки не мог ничего поделать и усмехнуться куда-то в его кожу, а затем переместиться к пупку, убеждаясь, что каждый дюйм его кожи будет чист, прежде чем он двинется куда-либо дальше.

— Чёрт побери, Майки... — выдохнул Пит, когда тот закончил и, мешкая, оторвался от его шеи, так как понятия не имел, что ему надо делать дальше.  
— Было бы весьма несправедливо оставлять тебя вот так, — извинился Майки, вновь улыбаясь Питу.  
— Так, иди сюда, — приказал он, крепко хватая Майки за подбородок и притягивая его к себе для поцелуя, медленно запуская язык в его рот, ощущая смесь алкоголя вместе со сладким послевкусием сливок; Пит не возражал против этого, да и сам Майки, понятное дело, тоже.

Ещё несколько минут назад Майки и представить себе не мог, что захочет сотворить что-нибудь такое, но именно это и происходило прямо сейчас. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что всё было спланировано парнями заранее, а их двоих сумел подтолкнуть лишь Бёрт МакКрэкен с его безумными идеями.

Отметя все ненужные мысли, он просто позволил своей руке бродить по телу Пита, его рукам, груди и бёдрам, в то время как тот резко выдыхал ему в рот и водил руками под рубашкой Майки.

— У меня, вообще-то, есть своя койка, — предложил Майки, когда Пит толкнулся ему бёдрами навстречу.  
— Ага, так и есть, — согласился он. С небольшими трудностями им всё-таки удалось встать с дивана и добраться до койки, даже ни разу не отходя друг от друга; мало того, что койка была немного мягче дивана, так сбоку от неё ещё и были небольшие занавески, которые всё-таки создавали какое-то ощущение уединённости.

Пока Пит обустраивался внутри, Майки залез сверху на него, расположившись меж бёдер и наклоняясь вниз, чтобы снова поцеловать, и при этом стараясь расстегнуть ширинку. Возможно, это происходило потому, что он был пьян, или же потому, что у Пита к тому моменту уже прилично стояло, но в любом случае его джинсы показались Майки слишком узкими, и чтобы снять их, потребовалась целая вечность.

Питу пришлось закусить губу, когда Майки обернул пальцы вокруг его члена и начал двигать рукой: всякий раз, когда Уэй делал резкие движения запястьем, изо рта Пита доносились неопределённые тихие звуки.

Когда Пит кончил, он вновь притянул Майки к себе для поцелуя, проскальзывая руками на этот раз уже в его джинсы, которые к тому моменту всё ещё были на нём. Едва он начал ему дрочить, как Майки последовал примеру Пита и также излился ему в руку, судорожно выдыхая в поцелуй и обмякая.

— Хочешь остаться здесь и поспать? – спросил он спустя несколько мгновений тишины, уткнувшись лицом в шею Пита. Тот кивнул в ответ. – Отлично, потому что я уже не двигаюсь.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - TBS и Avenged'ы - Taking Back Sunday и Avenged Sevenfold.  
> [2] - Адам Лаззара - вокалист TBS.


End file.
